SpiritSong the Necromancer
by Spiritsong
Summary: This is the story of SpiritSong he has to protect the living from a Spirit that plans to raise an army to kill the living and all the good spirits.
1. The Spirit cutie mark

SpiritSong Story

A year after DuskShield and SoothingWind fell in love, they had a baby unicorn. They named him SpiritSong because of his mane reminded SoothingWind of a spirit fire she saw walking home one day in the rain. They raised SpiritSong as a normal unicorn but SpiritSong was always talking to thin air and he knew things that his parents never told him about. He knew these things because SpiritSong is no ordinary unicorn, Spiritsong can see and talk to spirits. SoothingWind would walk in and find Spiritsong using magic that she has never seen before. SpiritSong would be making bone appear from nowhere.

When SpiritSong turned 10 is when he got his cutie mark and this is the story on how he got it.

*At sun set*

DS: "I'm going to the store to get something for dinner." *At the kitchen door.*

*SoothingWind from Sun Arrow room*

SW: "Okay be safe."

*SpiritSong walks over to DuskShield*

SS: "Can I come with you Dad?" *walking over to his Dad*

DS: "Sure thing." *walking out the door*

*SpiritSong turns and sees a spirit*

SS: "You sure it will be to-night?"

Spirit: "Yes be ready it is on or never. This will only happen once."

SS: "Okay" *following DuskShielld out the door*

*After buy dinner*

SS: "Does Mom know you are planning this special dinner for her?"

DS: "No clue." *looking over his shoulder and sees a gray unicorn" "SpiritSong… take the groceries home.

SS: *looking at his father* "Is everything okay?"

DS: "Yes just an old friend." *faking a Smile*

SS: "Okay…"

*using his magic to make the groceries his dad had in the saddle pack fallow him. SpiritSongs goes and hides behind a building but peaks out so he can see what is happening*

*ShootingHorn walks over to DuskShield*

SH: "I thought I killed you in ManeHattan."

DS: "I Lived."

SH: "I see and I also see that you have a colt too, and from the looks of it your curse is gone. *walking around Duskshield*

DS: "You leave my family out of this!"

*ShoothingHorn sees SpiritSong out of the corner of his eye*

SH: "Oh I will but from the looks of it your son is going have to see you die."

DS: "WHAT!" *turns and see SpiritSong looking straight hat him*

*ShootingHorn shots a bullet out of his horn hitting DuskShield point-blank in the chest*

SS: "NO!" *he sees DuskShield's soul leave his body and vanish in to the spirit world*

SH: "There now you're dead." *walks way*

*SpiritSong runs over to his father's body. He uses his magic and black sparks come out of his horn and a belt of seven bells appear*

SS: "bells?"

*Hesitating he pulls out the middle bell and rings it and at the same time walks forward into a gate that appeared with the bell. Everything goes black and he feels water on his hoofs.*

SS: "The River that takes souls in to the afterlife? But then where is Dad? There must be something I can do to find him."*Using magic without knowing* "Maybe if I sing he will hear me and come to me"

SS: "To night I'm this sorrow takes a hold don't leave me it's so cold."  
*spirits come out of nowhere and gather around SpiritSong* "your touch used to be so kind your touch used to give me life, I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time." *SpiritSong walks through the crowd looking for his Dad* "Don't leave me alone because I barely see at all don't leave me alone."

*SpiritSong sees his Dad and takes his Dad's hoof and pulls him back into the living world*

SS: "Here stand next to your body."

*he pulls out another bell and rings it. DuskShield soul goes back into his body*

*DuskShield gasping for air*

SS: "Don't move! Let me heal you."

DS: *wince in pain* "No, I'm fine."

SS: "I will just wrap it then."

*Using magic and black medical gauze appears and wrap DuskShield*

DS: "Go home and tell your mother what happened. The ambulance is on the way. Some pony must have heard the shot fired."

SS: "Okay." *picking up the groceries. He hides the belt of bells from his father and starts to walk home*

DS: "Spiritsong"

SS: *turns* "Yes"

DS: "Nice cutie mark"

*the ambulance comes and takes DuskShield to the hospital*

*Once SpiritSongs gets home he tells his mom what happen. After she leaves SpiritSongs goes to his room to look at his cutie mark. He sees two bells with a scythe behind them with blood on the tip of the blade and blood drops making a bloody read music note. This shows that SpiritSong is a Necromancer.


	2. 7 Years Later

7 Years later Spiritsong has mastered his magic over the spirits and the spirit world. In the 7 years since he got his cutie mark, Spiritsong has gotten a scythe to defeat evil spirits that try to mess up the balance between the living and the dead. Along with being a necromancer Spiritsong is a singer like his mother Soothingwind, but his sings more of a heavy metal mix and him singing comes with a price. Spirits are attracted to his voice; even sleeping spirits will wake up and find him.

Once during school he was singing softly, and an evil spirit that has slept for many years woke up and attacked his 7th grade class. So he had to put everypony to sleep by using one of the bells and then he had to defeat the spirit and put the spirit back to sleep. Since then he has not sung in any public places.

Spiritsong never really had any friends, the other ponies were afraid of him because he was always talking to spirits that only he can see, but those spirits told Spiritsong about the past and secrets in science and math. Spiritsong was taught by the greatest minds making Spiritsong smarter than the rest of the ponies in his class, but Spiritsong does not show how smart he is the teachers think he just does not care. Spiritsong also got his lip and ear pierced, his parents are fine with it but it does not help him make friends.

*late at night a loud noise wake Spiritsong from a deep sleep*

SS: *sleepily* "What the hell was that?"

*He sees a shadow pass by his window. He jumps out of bed grabbing the leather belt that holds the 7 bells of a necromancer, the bells are made of silver and the handles are made of rowan. Soothingwind hears Spiritsong walking past her room, so she gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen where she sees Spiritsong half way out of the door.*

SW: "Where are you going at 2:30 at night?"

SS: "There is something out there from the spirit world that should not be here."

*a cold breeze blows in*

SW: "Okay *dizzy* be safe don't forget about your scythe spell."

*she turns and walks back to her room and falls on her bed next to her husband Duskshield and falls asleep cuddling him*

*Spiritsong runs into the night*

SS: "where did that damn thing go?" *looking around*

*Spiritsong sees a pony with a bright pink mane running after the spirit*

DIS: "Hey come back here Ursa minor!" *running*

SS: "HEY! That's not an Ursa minor!" *running after her*

DIS: "how would you know what an Ursa minor looks like?*turns her head to look at Spiritsong as she runs*

SS: "I know enough to know that *looks at the spirit* is not an Ursa minor. It's a spirit that does not belong here!"

DIS: "then what is it"

*stops running and looks at the spirit on top of a roof*

SS:*Stands next to her and looks at the spirit* "It's called a Baku."

DIS: "A what?" *looking at Spiritsong*

*Spiritsong uses him magic to make an old scroll appear and opens it to a picture of a Baku*

SS: (reading) "A Baku is an old Japanese spirit that brings dreams and nightmares. *puts the scroll away*

DIS: "Then why is it here and why are you here?"

SS: "It is here by mistake, it needs to back where it belongs and I'm the only one that can take it back"

DIS: "What is your name?"

SS: "Spiritsong. Listen you should go home, I can handle this okay." *looking at Diamondstar in the corner of his eye*

DIS: "but…"

SS: "Just go home. It will be hard to convince the Baku to go back to the Spirit world without having to worry about you getting in the way."

*Diamondstar walks away but goes and hide so she can see what Spiritsong does without him being able to see her*

SS: "Yo Baku you don't belong here! *looking straight at it*

*the Baku turns and look at Spiritsong angry*

SS: "I'll give you one chance to go back to the Spirit world, where you belong."

*the Baku gets off the roof and swipes at Spiritsong with his claws; but misses*

SS: "That's it you pissed me off!"

*using magic*

SS: "I call upon the spirits of the dead bring me the scythe of yaşayan ait tek ve ölü!"

*the wind blows and the ground in front of Spiritsong shakes and breaks. Dark bony hands rise up from the ground holding a scythe with a black handle and black silver blade with dried blood on the inner part. The hands unclench so Spiritsong can take the scythe. The Baku swipes at Spiritsong again. Spiritsong swings the scythe as he jumps back at the last second but the tip of the Baku's claw cuts his side.*

SS: "Stupid spirit."

*Spiritsong charges straight at the Baku with his scythe right in front of him. Spiritsong runs up next to the Baku letting the scythe make a long gash in the side. Spiritsong pulls out the bell Verbanner which will make any spirit go back into the Spirit world. The Baku and Spiritsong both walk through gates leading in to the Spirit world.*

(In the Spirit World)

*Spiritsong puts down the scythe and walks over to the Baku*  
SS: "Now speak." *He pulls out Voix and rings it* " Why did you come to PonyVille?"

Baku: " I don't know some spirit pulled me there agents my will, I was look for it."

SS: " Do you know where the spirit went?"

Baku: "No it vanished as soon as we got there."

SS: "ok"

*he opens the gates to the living and walks through. When Spiritsong gets home he falls back to sleep on the couch*

*At 5:45 a.m DuskShield comes out to wake Spiritsong up for school*

DS: "Spiritsong wake up you'll be late to school."

SS: "ugh what time is it...?"

DS: "It is 5:45. Come on get up." *walking back to his room*

SS: "Shit i still need to take a shower."

*he jumps off the couch and runs to the bath room to take a shower. As he gets out of the shower he sees the cut from the Baku's claw.*

SS: "It could have been worst I'll just leave it"

*as he passes his parents room he still sees that his mother is in bed. He walks in.*

SS: "Are you okay mom?"

SW: "yea I'm fine just tired that is all. Have a good day at school sweetie."

SS: "I will." *kiss her* "feel better."

SW: "Can you close the door on your way out,the light hurts my eyes"

SS: "Okay." *Closes the door*

*Spiritsong sees his little sister Sun Arrow walk by*

SA: " is mom okay?"

SS: "Yea just go eat and don't be late for school runt"  
SA: "I am not a runt!"  
SS: "hehe see ya later kid." *smile softly at her*

SA: "see ya later."

*Spiritsong picks up his back pack and walks out the door*

* As he walks to school unknown souls and spirits start bothering him so he pulls out his Ipod to block out the spirits voices. He would use the bell Aludni Hozoja to put the spirits to sleep but yet he does not feel like he has to. When Spiritsong gets to school he has to deal with not only the spirits but also all the other ponies staring at him because of how he looks. The teachers and counselors are always asking him questions that they have no right to ask. Spiritsong just sits there doing his work or listening to music trying to block everything out. But in the middle of his fourth class the office gives him a pass to leave. When he walks out of school he sees his father with a look of worry on his face.*

SS: *taking one head phone out* "is everything okay?"

DS: "No... your mother is in the hospital. She is in the ER, the doctors don't know what is wrong with her. I'm taking you to see her."

SS: "Ok."

*they both walk to the hospital*


	3. The Evil Spirit

*Spiritsong and DuskShield walking to the hospital*

SS: "Why do you need me?"

DS: "The doctors don't see anything wrong with her…I want you to see if there is something wrong with her soul. Do you have your bells with you?"

SS: "Yea I always have them with me." *pulling the bells out*

*the rest of the walk to the hospital was in silence. Once they both enter the hospital a doctor pulls DuskShield a side.*

DS: "your mother room is over there."

*Spiritsong walks over to his mother room entering to see SoothingWind lying in bed with a heart monitor on*

SW: "Hey *weakly* what are you doing here?"

SS: "Dad wanted me to check if there is anything wrong with your soul."

SW: "But I'm fine just tired"

SS: "I know." *pulling the belt of bells around him*

SW: "what are you going to do?"

SS: "Well I'm going to take you out of this hospital because I can't do anything in here, to many dead ponies."

SW: "Are there any around us now?"

SS: "No but there are two spirits at the entrance making sure no spirits enter the room."

SW: "How can you get the spirits to do what you want?"

SS: "I don't know, I guess because I'm the only one that understands how they feel and that can see them… they long for someone to talk to them and help them some or be with them"

SW: "You were born with this beautiful gift don't let it turn in to something bad."

SS: "I'm going to take your body through the spirit world now and from there I'm going to take you to a field where no pony can find us.

SW: "okay"

SS: "I don't want you to see what is in the spirit world so I'm going to put you to sleep"

SW: "that is fine."

*Spiritsong rings Aludnihozoja putting his mom is to sleep. Then using his magic he lifts his mother bed and opens the gates to the spirit world. Spiritsong walks through the gate quickly then opening another gate to a field full of white flowers. He puts down the bed and wakes her up softly.*

SW: "where are we?"

SS: "I'm not really sure where we are. Now I'm going to separate your soul from your body, so I can see what if there is anything wrong with your soul."

SW: "Okay"

*Spiritsong closing his eye focuses on the spell he separates SoothingWind's soul from her body. Once her soul leaves her body black thorns surround and attach to SoothingWind body.*

(So from here on A will be the Spirit that is taking over SoothingWinds body. Yall will find out his name later on but for now it is A)

A: "HAHA it feels good to have a body again."

SS: "Why are you taking my mom's energy?!"

A: "To kill her so I can have a body that I can live in. *looking at his new body* But you already did that for me."

SW: "I'm not dead! Now get out of my body!"

A: "No! I like this body it can control the weather."

SS: "Guess again. I made sure that the soul had the power to be able to control the weather. *turning to his mom* Mom the only way I'm going to get him out of your body if it rains hard"

SW: "I understand." *flying a little off the ground*

A: "No matter how much water runs over me I will not get out of this body."

SS: "but if I sing too any spirits around will be pulled out of their sleep and come to me." *using magic to full his scythe out*

A: "I'm not asleep or a spirit. I'm alive." *Laughing evilly*

*Spiritsong using magic to make SoothingWind and his voice to be heard all around*

SS: "I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away losin' my faith today"

SW: "Fallin' off the edge today"

SS: "I'm just a man, not a superhuman"

SW: "I'm not super human"

*dark clouds start to form overhead. Spirits rise from the ground from far away forming a big circle around them*

SS: "It's just another war just another family torn"

SW: "falling from my faith today"

SS: "Just a step from the edge just another day in the world we live"

*The spirits stop at the edge of the clouds with heavy rain pouring down*

A: "you know I'm protected by this Pegasus body so rain has no power over me" *He flies off*

*Spiritsong stands there stunned. SoothingWind turns to him*

SW: "Spiritsong are you okay?"

SS: "No…I failed.*tears start running down his face*

SW: "it is okay we will get him." *going to hug him*

SS: *backs up* "No I was supposed to protect and save you…But I failed not only you but also the spirit world too" *crying hard*

SW: "It can't be that bad we still have time to stop him"

SS: "No…"*he runs off crying in shame into the spirit world*

SW: "Spiritsong…"

*She stands there watching him running as he closes the gates of the spirit world behind him. SoothingWind flies off trying to find he way home*


	4. The White Mage

*As Spiritsong is running through the spirit world he is suddenly pulled out and falls into a big library*

SS: "What the fuck!" *Pissed with tears still rolling down his cheek

YM: "I did not think this would happen*puzzled*

SS: "Where am I? Who are you?"

*Getting up to see a white colt with ice blue and silver mane with an ice blue and white tail with silver eyes*

YM: I'm Yuki Mage and you are in a hidden library under Canterlot full of books with every type of magic and more known to ponies."

SS: "Why am I here?" *Looking around*

YM: "Well last night I felt an evil presents awake and enter this world. So *looking at the spell circle the Spiritsong is in the middle of* I used a spell to call on something that would help put the evil present back to sleep and *looking at Spiritsong body* you fell out of midair. Who are you by the way?"

SS: "I'm Spiritsong and I'm a necromancer, and who are you?" *looking at the white unicorn body*

YM: I'm Yuki Mage keeper of the library and a white mage. *walking around Spiritsong* and did you say you were a necromancer?"

SS: "Yes."

*Yuki Mage sees the bells around Spiritsong's shoulder*

YM: "How did you get those bells?"

SS: "I've had them since I was 10; they just came to me as I was trying to save my dad from dying."

YM: "Come with me" *walking over to a book-case and pulling a book off the shelf to make the book-case slide open*

SS: "Where are we going?" *following Yuki Mage*

YM: "I'm taking you to where the bells were once locked away. You should not have them or have been able to live this long using the bells."

*both walking down a spiraled stair case*

SS: "What do you mean?"

YM: "I mean you should be dead by now, the last user of the bells only lasted 5 years with them."

SS: "well damn that makes me feel good." *sarcasm*

YM: "That is not what I mean. There was an evil spirit, and it took all the last owner power just to bind the spirit away." *stopping* "where is it? *talking to himself*"

SS: *closes his eyes listening to a spirit* "This way, we passed it."*Walking back up the stairs and looking at a part of the walk then walks through it with Yuki Mage behind him*

YM: "How do you know the way?"

SS: "A spirit is leading us"

YM: "But…"

SS: *running* "Come on keep up we are losing her *walking through another wall* only ponies that can see spirits can make it to his gave"

YM: *running just behind Spiritsong* "But I can't see her and I can see spirits how can you only see her?"

SS: "I don't know I have always been able to see every spirit and I have always been able to talk and touch them as if there were alive again, not only that I can walk in and out of the spirit world at will. Plus I can go to the river of souls to bring back souls that have gone far into death."

YM: "No normal necromancer and do that, not even BloodShot the owners of those bells could do that."*Spiritsong stops.* "why did you stop?"

SS: "He is through here"

*they both stare at the wall*

YM: "Are you sure?"

SS: "Yes"

YM: "Then how are we going to pass through?"

SS: "You can't." *using magic*

YM: "Why not?"

SS: "You are not a necromancer and what is ever the spirit has to tell is only for a necromancer"

YM: "Fine"

SS: "If anything comes bang on the wall to warn me."

YM: "Ok." *Standing guard*

*SpiritSong passes through the wall*


End file.
